Lost
by Zana Charleson
Summary: Phineas and Isabella have grown up and are married but when a kid stops them in the street asking if Phineas is Phineas Flynn, things start to take a strange turn.
1. The Mission

**Hi guys! I decided to do a weird work! A topic most people would never think of! Muahahahahaha! Ok so heres the deal: Phineas and Isabella are already married and DO NOT have a kid yet. It's like a year after their married. I figured, I NEED to write a mystery! So, being the dork I am, I went with Phineas and Isabella. Lame, I know, so here it goes!**

"Ok, it's official, I hate marriage counseling." Isabella stated.

"Yea, it is rather boring, but hey, it's better to make sure we don't have any problems down the road." Phineas replied logically.

"True, but must they use a guy who has been married 3 times and has the voice of a car sales man?"

"Well, they could choose a better councilor…"

"Are you Phineas Flynn?" A small boy of about 11 asked upon running up to the two.

"That's me." Phineas said with a smile.

"Well, I need to make sure of something," Phineas nodded to continue, "so, you're the one who builds miraculous things?"

"Well, yes, but I gave that up long ago."

"So, you can't help…. I see." The little boy started to walk away.

"Wait, I might be able to help, what do you need?"

"I need help for my Mom."

"Well, who's your Mom?"

"Vanessa VanRyn."

"Wait, would your Mom's maiden name be Doofenshmirtz?"

"Well, yea…"

Phineas remembered back to the days of his youth when Ferb had (and still has) a crush on Vanessa.

"Count me in, were do we need to go?"

"Phineas, you sure this place is safe, it looks like it's been abandoned." Isabella asked

"It is, sort of, it was my Grandpa's lab, but after he disappeared, I started to use it as my lab." The Boy switched on a flood light that gave the whole room a eerie green glow.

"Nice, uh, lighting?" Phineas said.

"Ha, don't blame me the only light bulbs we have in the house are green, something about my Mom's Sweet Sixteen. Which is stupid because no body does Sweet Sixteens any more." The boy added.

"Say, what's your name?" Phineas asked.

"John the second. Before my Mom divorced my Dad, she thought he was "The Bomb" and named me after him. Then they divorced because my Mom said she needed to find some guy named Ferb, which brings me to the reason I brought you here."

Phineas started to space out, "Ferb and Vanessa both liked each other! If only I could contact him!"

"My mom when missing last Tuesday, I woke up and just couldn't find her. So I remembered what she said about finding Ferb. So I looked up headlines from old newspaper articles and tried to find a head way fro were she and Ferb could be."

"And, how old are you?" Phineas asked.

"12, anyways When I looked it up, all I could find was you, so I did the simple task of looking up newly weds and addresses for them. Wolla! I found you very quickly."

"This kid is creeping me out." Phineas whispered to Isabella.

"Hey, it's called using your mind. Something most adults don't realize." John said.

"Hey!"Phineas said.

"Well, do you do the amazing things you did when you were 10, now?"

"Well no.."

"My point. Shall we continue?"

"Sure?"

"Ok, well, do you take my challenge?"

"Of… what?"

"Ok, your stupid adult brain is kicking in, so I'll just explain it. Find my Mother. Get it?"

"Yea, how ever that might be hard, I haven't seen ferb since 18..."

John pushed them out the door.

"Heres my number for the house phone, and info about my Mom. Later."

The door shut behind them.

"Well he's pushy." Isabella remarked.

"Yea…" Phineas trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Isabella asked instantly in tune with her husband.

"Well, Ferb has been missing and cut off from his family for the last 6 years, it's probably going to be hard to find him."

"Phineas, what's your job currently?"

"Biomolecular engeneer…"

"So your smart?"

"Yea…"

"Phineas, look at me," She said pulling Phineas' face in front of hers, "When you were 10 you could do anything, you still can. I believe finding Ferb and Johns Mom might just be what you need, a reminder that you can do _anything_ you put your mind to."

"Izzy, you know I haven't done that stuff since Dad died."

"I know, but it's time to move on. We need to find your brother. It's about time you saw him again."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Isabella gave Phineas a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand and walked into the elevator together. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Comments plz. :3**


	2. A Conversasion

**Hi! I got surprisingly good reviews, so there fore I will write more! :D Hope you enjoy.**

Isabella pulled up her rolling chair close to the computer. "The first place to start is on the internet."

"Yea" Phineas sighed as he leaned back on his bed.

Isabella being an accountant typed up a search quickly on the computer.

"Do you want a transfer so we both can see?" She asked."Fine."

Isabella clicked a button and the two proceeded to go out to the living room.

"So, were was the last place you saw him?" Isabella asked as her finger traced a new page on the coffee table.

"You know as well as I do Isabella, he was at Irving's birthday."

"Well, that doesn't help, let's just do a people search." She plugged in the keyboard to the side of the table.

"Ferb Fletcher… search." She pressed enter.

"All we got is a whole bunch of fan stories." Phineas replied. "As always."

"Will they ever stop? Were married now, they don't need to come up with more stories."

"Well, at least we know they still care about us." He said, giving Isabella quick kiss. "So I guess that were going to have to start from scratch."

"Yea." Isabella said, "But where?"

"Well, the last time I saw him it was 18 years ago…"

"So when you were 11." Isabella finished. (_For all you Phineas and Ferb junkies out there, that would place Phineas at the age of 29, scary huh? [He waited a loooong time to marry Isabella])_

"Yes, and that night… let's see, what did happen?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No…"

"Well, why don't you do what that kid said and do something you did when you were 10?"

"But Isabella, I can't! I haven't made anything like that…"

"Since your Dad died I know, but you're a very smart person, and I _know _you can still do it."

"Fine. Let's go the Blueprint Haven."

"Yes! This will be just like the old days, like the Phineas I fell in l…"

"You can say it Isabella."

"Love?"

"Uh huh."

"I fell in love with you." She said quietly.

Phineas pulled her over to the bench and sat down, taking her hand. He looked at her in a way that only could be described as bliss.

"Izzy, I love you so much, you don't need to be afraid to say it. And this adventure, well, there's no one I'd rather be on it with than you."

They gave each other a quick hug as Phineas pulled Isabella to her feet.

"How about we sing a little song as we go to get the blueprints, make complete idiots out of our selves."

"I would love that." She smiled coyly.

(_This next part is a song, mostly, and if you want to skip it, that's fine. I'm just trying to add a little length.)_

What day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive I can't keep upand I can't back down I've been losing so much time because it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you. All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to proveand it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know whyI can't keep my eyes off of you there's something about you now I can't quite figure out everything she does is beautiful everything you do is right you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you, you and me and all of the people with nothing to donothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you what day is it and in what month this clock never seemed so alive.

People around them started to clap. Phineas and Isabella looked around at the group of people who have gathered to listen to them sing.

"Uh, thanks?" Phineas said rather aquwardly.

"You guys are really great, I can really see how in love you guys are with each other." One of the people said.

A woman in about her mid-twenties came up to them, "Uh, hi. I'm getting married in about a month now, and I was wondering if you 2 would sing or record you both singing the song, it's perfect for my husband to be and I."

"Aww, how sweet! Phineas, we should do it for her!"

"Wait, did you say Phineas?" The woman asked.

"Yea."

"I met a Phineas once, it was on a cruse ship…."

"Well, you do look very familiar," Phineas said, "What's your name?"

" Mishti."

"Oh, I know you, you're the friend of Baljeets!"

"Yea. She started to blush."

"Is that who your marrying?" Isabella questioned.

"Yea." She said.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Isabella said as she gave her a hug.

"Say, I'd love to talk to Baljeet some time, It's been some time since we talked."

"Well, I was just on my way over to say hi and continue our wedding plans, would you like to come? I'm sure he would love to see you again."

Phineas was deep in thought, "Maybe this could help us find Ferb and that boys Mom, Baljeet was always closer to Ferb than I."

"Ok, let's go!" Phineas said.

With that the 3 went to go to talk to an old friend.

**Ok, I know this chapter seriously lacks in entertainingness, but bear with me, you never know what might happen in this brain of mine, hehehehehehe. Also, if you have suggestions I'm always open to ideas. I'm what you call an impromptu writer, I really don't have a story plot, I just write whatever pops up and wham, there it is. ****J**


	3. Baljeet's Inbox

**Side stories!**

**Ok, by now you should know this month I'm doing Nanowrimo. However, I'm getting VERY tried of writing the same story. Sooo, I figured, I'd include the credit, but you know, I wanted to make you happy! So with out further Ado, chapter 3, sorry if it's you know, boring, or you don't like it.**

We walked into the small apartment where Baljeet lived. It was like a construction zone, Mishti lead them to a small room where a saw could be heard.

"Hey Bal, didn't know if you knew these two!" She yelled.

The saw stopped as he looked over to Phineas and Isabella.

"Phineas! Isabella!"

"Hi Baljeet!"

"Were did you guys come from, you just disappeared after you know.." She said as his voice faded away."Yea, it's ok to say it."

"Well, your lovely wife to be here Mishti heard us sing a song in the street and she wanted us to sing it at your wedding, so, we figured we'd stop by and you know, show you the song, see if it's okay, ect." Isabella explained.

"Well, by all mans, go ahead and sing it."

They sang their song and made it sound, at least in their opinion, better than they had in the street.

"What did you think?" They asked.

"I love it!" Baljeet said, "Say, could you translate that into Indian and sing it that way, because all of our relatives speak Indian and we figured it would be better if we included them so…"

"Sure, I guess." Phineas said.

"Great!" He seemed over joyed at the prospect of them singing at his wedding, especially because it was going to be in his home language.

"So, how has your life been?" Baljeet continued.

"Good, however, do you mind if we ask you a question Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Sure, fire away!"

"We were wondering if you still had connections with Ferb?"

"Kind of, he e-mails me once in a while but it's always from a different address under a different name, you'd think he was paranoid of being tracked or something." Baljeet explained.

"When was the last time he e-mailed you and what did it say?"

" If you give me a moment, I'll pull it up on the computer he said as he pushed the power button on the side of the table so every one could see as he looked."

Finally the screen pulled up and the checked his mail. Baljeet got a lot of mail.

He clicked on a folder marked Ferb and clicked on the most recent e-mail. It read:

Hey Jeet,

Here you know, can't really tell you, and don't try to un encrypt because I locked my location. It's beautiful here and I have gotten to meet an old friend as well as a new person, wouldn't say hi name though. Till next month.

-Ferb (Also known currently as Alin Banciu.)

"Wow, he sure does keep his life vague, have any more e-mails form him?" Phineas pressed.

"Um, about 10 he sends me one a month, for since I got engaged."

"You've been engaged 10 months!" Isabella blurted.

"Yea, it's normal for Indian couples to be engaged that long." Mishti said.

"Oh."

The 4 read though the emails, all under different names, his list of names included:

Jarogniew Ostrowski, Fermin Rios, Feng Fu Rui, and Juma (no last name).

"Wait!" Phineas exclaimed "The names are clues! Blajeet, let's look at the ethnicity of these names!"

Baljeet typed in the most recent name: Alin.

The search came up saying: Romanian, to soothe.

"He's in Romania!" Phineas stated as he gave Baljeet and Isabella a high-five.

"Want to come?" Phineas offered to Baljeet.

"No, we have a wedding to plan, we really can't go all over the globe with you right now."

"We completely understand." Isabella said as she started to walk out the door."

"Hey Izzy? Um, it's kind of rude to just walk out on some one who just gave us information?" Phineas reminded her.

"Um, wait, oh, right!" Isabella said as if woken out of a dream.

"Hey, are you okay?" Phineas asked her. "You seem a little uh out of it."

"Yea, why?" She said as she backed up into the side of the doorway.

"Sure?" Bajeet asked this time, genuinely concerned.

"Yea, there is NOTHING wrong with me." She said affirmatively.

"So, Baljeet, can you forward Ferbs messages to me? I'd like to be able to track his trail, you know how Ferbs very methodical."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that any more."

"Why not?"

"Well, his second e-mail read as follows: Hey Baljeet, I'm here in wait, I can't tell you! Anyways, this city's crazy, just the way I like it. Some people just have no clue where their going, it's quite humorous! Hope everything is going well with you and Mishti! -Ferb (Going by Hiroto Iwate)"

"Well, that just doesn't sound like the Ferb I know."

"I know, It's bizarre" Baljeet confirmed.

"Sure you don't want to come with us Jeet?"

"Yea, a wedding is very tricky, like painting."

"What do you mean painting?"

"Well, painting is hard so I thought I'd use that analogy."

"Oh." At this point Phineas was beginning to wonder why every one started to act strange. Especially Isabella.

"I'll keep in touch." Phineas said.

"Hey, one quick question."

"Go for it."

"Why are you trying to find out about where Ferb is any ways?"

"It sort of fell into our laps, a boy recruited us to find his mother who was a close friend of Ferbs, we figured, you know, find Ferb, find the mom?" Phineas smiled weakly.

"I see. Then I suppose that you should keep in touch, it's sounding like from the e-mails that you might encounter a little peril along the way so we must be in touch, people need to know where you are."

"True." Said as he thought. "Consider yourself my security buddy."

"Joy! It will be like old times!"

"I suppose it will." Phineas smiled mischievously.

"Don't do that!" Baljeet said, startled.

"Why, does it make you feel uncomfortable?" He chucked darkly.

"Yes, now stop!"

"Ok." He said as he grabbed Isabella's hand and walked out, "Bye Jeet." She said as the door closed behind him.

"Well he concerns me on a number of levels." Baljeet said to himself.

**Well, that's it. Chapter 3, hope it was worth the wait, once again, please comment, I love comments. -Z**


	4. The Airplane

Yay, work on story numero 3 of the day, I'm trying to catch up on Nanowrimo Goal: Get above 40,000 today. You all get to benefit from the whole thing. 

Ten thousand feet in the air… (AKA In an Airplane)

"Phineas." Isabella said quietly, "Do you really like me?"

"Of course, were married are we not?" Phineas beamed.

"Yea, but I don't know, I seem to be a little different than normal."

"I noticed. But you know what I still love you all the same."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said firmly.

"Well, I'm not sure, we dated for 5 years, and I waited so long. I just wonder if you married me to get it over with you know?"

"Not really. Are you sick, you aren't saying what normal Isabella would say." Phineas said gently.

"Yes, I'm fine! I just am string to wonder about us, I don't know, I guess the stress is getting to me, or maybe the altitude."

"Perhaps…" Phineas said as he looked out the window into the dark clouded sky, it seemed as if it was an ominous foreshadowing of what could happen, to the boy, or Ferb, or even them. 

"Phineas, what did happen with Ferb and your father?" Isabella asked tenderly.

"Well, around when I was 13 or so, Ferb, Mom, Dad and I went out to eat. We were celebrating Ferbs early acceptance to Harvard…"

"He got accepted to Harvard at 13!"

"Yes, though they wanted him to finish his schooling with all the bases covered you know. So anyway, Mom and I went home early to check on Perry, because he got a bit of home sickness and wrecks the house when ever where gone. (*Note* Perry died of old age last year in this story.) So after an hour of being home we started to get worried then we received a call that Dad had been shot. We ran to the hospital and only got to see him alive for a few minutes before he died. He was always supportive of us and as soon as he died, a sadness and seriousness came over me. I became more focused on work and not projects. Ferb was never the same. He left a few days after. I just woke up and he was gone. Never saw him since. I did here him mumbling in his sleep the night after that it was his fault, which it wasn't but I guess he took it personally, the fact it was a celebration for him. My remaining question is though why would some one want to shoot my Dad?"

"I don't really know, but I think this journey may help us find out. About Ferb, about your Dad, about everything." Isabella consoled.

"One can hope I suppose." Phineas said as his face grew dim.

Thinks were staring to get weird for the 2, Isabella had irrational emotions and Phineas seemed to be lost in his past. Both noticed the others emotions, and both wanted to help the other. The problem however with 2 stubborn people who are in love is that their willing to do almost anything for the one they love…


	5. Romania

**Note- I said Ferb ran away at 13 last chapter, however the correct information is he ran away at 11, as stated in the first chapter. Also author notes will only be at the top to not _just _add length. Finally, I have outlined the rest of the story all ready with various twists and things, however if you have a suggestion I WILL listen. I always love feedback. Please review, thanks for reading!**

The Airplane jerked signaling a safe arrival in Romania's capital Bucharest. It was quite arelief to the duo after a 12 hour flight.

"Unh, I think my back grew into the chair." Isabella complained.

"Well, keep in mind MANY people have made this flight. Now your going to get plenty of walking, were finding Ferb!" Phineas stated triumphantly. Honestly believing he would find his brother in the massive city.

"And just _how_ are we going to find Ferb in a city of 3 million?" Isabella asked.

"Simple, airports keep a record of all the people in a city's contents all we have to do is go over to the information desk and ask for all the Alin Bancius' in Romainia, then we go find them." Phineas stated.

"It might be possible that there are a LOT of Alin Brancius' in Romainia. Besides, how do you know that this isn't where Ferb actually is?"

"Simple, the e-mail said so!"

"No, the emil said going by Alin Brancius, Romainian people can live in other places than Romainia.

"Nonsense, I have yet to meet one."

"Yes, but this doesn't mean they don't exist, theirs quite a lot of possibilities for where Ferb is hiding."

"Look, let's just look in Romainia and see if he's here, _then_ we'll look other places."

"Fine." Isabella said begrudgingly. She sensed they were not going to find Ferb here, or John's Mother, Vanessa. What were the possibilities in their favor?

Now one might ask why Isabella was going about this so statistically. The answer would be very simple, she's an doctor's assistant. Se grew to love numbers and helping something that would help others since a young age, helping with Phineas and Ferb. Knowing much about tracking down people in medical record, she naturally thought like this.

The two walked up to the airport assistance counter. "Do you have the records of the people in Romania?" Phineas asked in his very best 'I'm important' voice, trying to convince her to access the restricted information.

"Yes sir," The lady said behind the counter in her very thick Romanian Accent. "However sir, it might be wizer for you to check..."

"Please access the data base." He said firmly.

"Yes sir." She said as Phineas told her the name they were looking for.

"There is 5 Alin Brancius' in Romainia."

"Can you please print out their addresses?" He pleaded, forgetting his air. "I really need to find my brother, I _need_ those addresses!"

"Sir I cannot.."

"Please he's my brother!"

"A Romainian is _your _brother? You sure do not look it."

"Please, the addresses!"

"Fine sir, but I should not be giving it to you, however, family _is _very important to us in Romania. Best of luck finding your brother!" She proceeded to hand them the list of addresses.

They walked off looking at the list, "Where is Satu Mare?"  
"On the other side of Romainia." Isabella said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said it's on the other side of Romania, it's about 8 hours away."

"By car?"

"Yes, by car, the roads are often really bad so it might even take longer."

"Ug, fine, let's go."

The 2 drove for a grand total of 3 days all over Romania, seeing a grand average of 2 people per day, with no luck until they got to the last person on the list. A elderly man came to the door and answered.

" Bună ziua, numele meu este Phineas, şi eu sunt în căutarea unui Brancius Alin?" Phineas said in Romanian which roughly translated to, "Hello, my name is Phineas and I am looking for a Alin Brancius?"

"Ahh, da, eu sunt el, dar eu nu sunt cel pe care îl căutaţi, sunteţi în căutarea unui certain Ferb Fletcher, a spus el v-ar fi uitat de el, aici." The old man said which also translated to: Ahh, yes, I am he, but I am not the one you are looking for, you are looking for a certain Ferb Fletcher, he said you would be looking for him, here."

The old man handed them a paper that said simply "Reverse."

There were a 100 things it could mean, but Phineas being who he was now, he called Baljeet.

Phineas picked up his phone that miraculously had 1 bar coverage.

"Hello, Jeet?"

"Have you found him?" Blajeet asked eagerly.

"No, but we got a clue from a elderly Man that handed us a paper that said 'reverse'."

"The most likely meaning is reverse the order." Baljeet ststed simply, "But you and I both know that that's not Ferbs way."

"Yes, it is a bit simple from him."

Isabella was meanwhile inspecting inspecting the paper holding it up to the bright sun in between the crammed buildings.

"Hey Phineas..."

"Izzy, I'm kinda on the phone."

"But..."

"Just one minute." He said calmly.

Isabella sighed, wishing that he would choose her over his friends just once, it was just a phone call right? But, it made her think, maybe that she should have payed a little more attention to that marriage counselor.


	6. Revival

**Hola! Sorry it has been a while since I wrote a chapter, My computer crashed and you know how that goes. Anyways, On to the story! Oh and sorry for the bad grammar, I'll try to do better from now on. Review please!**

Isabella tugged on her husband's shirt, "Phineas, I really need to..."

"Not now." He said even more firmly.

"Phineas!"

This time he simply ignored her, so she did what most people would have done at the moment. She threw his cell phone on the ground. "Phineas!"

"Isabella! Look what you have done!"

"Phineas, I know what the paper means!"

"Well, what does it say, though I'm pretty sure your delusional, it says nothing."

"It's in invisible ink, you hold it up to heat and you can see what it says."

"Fine, let's find a candle."

Isabella picked up a candle from a neighbor and lit it in a dark alley (which are not hard to find in rustic Romania). Sure enough the writing appeared saying order along with the already prominent 'reverse'.

"See.."

"Ahh, you were right." Phineas said slowly.

"Is it really that hard to believe!"

"Maybe..."

"Don't be stupid." As she punched him in the arm. Of course it wasn't very successfully, but it got a reaction out of the thinly armed Phineas.

"Okay, I totally deserved that and more.' he said with a slight blush, Isabella was being reminded of the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place, he was sweet, inventive, kind, and really funny at times. However recently Isabella was having a harder and harder time remembering the carefree Phineas he had once been. She silently vowed to bring back old Phineas, some how, some way...

**.:Later:.**

Phineas and Isabella pulled out their copys of the e-mails Baljeet gave them putting the oldest first.

"So, were going to China?" Isabella asked.

"I guess so." He repiled.

"Looking for Feng Fu Rui?"

"Yep."

"Cool." They both put on their black sunglasses simultaneously and gave each other a high five as they walked dramaticly off to purchase their new plane tickets.

.:**Even Later:.**

The two sat down in their chairs at the air port watching the children in front of them argue.

"We should play ponys!" The little girl argued as she held up her pink plastic play pony.

"No, we should play cowboys and Indians!" He said as he shoved his plastic cowboy and Indian in her face.

"Ponys!"

"Cowboys!"

"Ponys!"

"Cowboys!"

Isabella walked up to the 2 children. "Are you guys fighting?"

They both grew quiet, the obvious rules their Mother had taught them sticking in their minds like glue. 'Don't talk to Strangers."

The Mother looked up from her paper to see Isabella talking to them.

"Isabella?" The Mother asked.

"Yes, that's my name."

"It's me, Gretchen."

"Greachen!" The 2 embraced in a hug as she looked at the kids.

"Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? What are your kid's names?"

"George is the boy and Georgiana is the girl." She simply stated.

"Oh, what... uh creative names?"

"It was my husband's idea, he likes the name George."

"Well, may I borrow your children?"

"Why, whatever for?"

"First I really want them to stop fighting, second I want Phineas to get back to his old self."

"Oh don't tell me he's still depressed about, you know..."

"Yes, he is."

"Then by all means borrow them, just bring them back before our 8 O'Clock flight."

"Yes ma'm." Isabella said as she saluted to Gretchen. Isabella held both of their hands as she went over to Phineas. He threw her a question look but then simply shrugged and continued to read his book. Non-Fiction of course.

"Phineas I need your help. These children are bored to death." The Kids faked being bored in hopes of something exciting.

"So give them toys." He stated.

"Our toys are boring." Georgiana complained.

"Yea!" George agreed.

"Oh no, you simply do not have creative minds." He said as he continued to look at his book.

"But we do!" Georgiana said, sounding hurt.

"We just can't, you know... visualize." George said as he sighed.

"Sure you can!" Phineas put his book down as he went o over to a gift shop and bought a cup holder, metal coffee mug, flashlight, cd player, and a few other electronic along with a metal box. (Who knows where he got that?)

Phineas' hands moved swiftly as he tore apart flash light and Cd player as he pulled a cover out of a plastic wrapping. Isabella simed as the grin on Phineas' face grew. He was having fun now.

"Isabella, do you have your sewing kit?"

"Yea, it's in my bag..."

"May I use it?"

"Yea." She said as she pulled it out and handed it to him. The kids were stunned as they watched him and a crowd grew to watch this marvelous thing being built. He finished a final stitch sewing the sheet to the mechanism which looked like a small parachute attached to a lawn mower motor.

"Kids, can you get under the sheet?"

"Yep!" The 2 scrambled under it as Phineas pushed a button and the motor started to hum and shine.

"Now if you can hear me, imagine a place, any place you want to be."

The 2 closed their eye tightly as Phineas put what looked like goggles on their heads. The light grew brighter as astonished "Wow!'s" came from the two as it appeared they were talking to themselves. But they were actually in the realm of their imagination. A machine that made it like they were in a movie and could control it. Finally around 7:30 Gretchen came to get the 2 kids. They pulled off their goggles and folded up the blanket mechanisim and Gretchen handed it to Phineas.

"Oh now, keep it, I don't need it." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yea, I can make one any time!" She nodded as she gave Isabella final hug as she went on the plane.

"Thank you so much Phineas, Isabella!" She yelled as the door closed.

Phineas leaned back in the airport seat and with a contented smile, fell asleep.


	7. Interlude D

**Okay guys, I'm soo sorry for making you wait 3 months! I'm worse at updating this than my diary! I'm soo sorry and I understand if your frustrated, but on the bright side, maybe this break will bring in a few new readers. I'm also really sorry about this chapter probably totally not worth the wait but on the bright side also, spring break is starting tomorrow, I promise I will update during that. Thank you for your patience and cooperativeness. :D This is kind of like a interlude/ summary of what happened during country hopping, Isabella is a much better updater than I! Hope you enjoy, and please review! **

_January 20th_

_Dear Diary,_

_We landed in China safely, I suppose you could guess that from the fact I'm writing, but simply it's amazing here. Light and airy. It's oh so clean, one could get used to this! Enough for now, I must go sight seeing!_

_-Isabella._

_January 21__st_

_Dear Diary, _

_We got to the airport yesterday and asked as usual for a Feng Fu Rui which as it turns out is Ferb's name in Chinese. There is no one in China with that name unfortunately, unless they died. There's a Feng Fu Rui in the death records from about a month ago, maybe that's Ferb! It's quite possible he faked his own death. Which seems like a very Ferb thing to do. _

_On another note, I am so frustrated with myself! Phineas made this cute little dipping bird ting that's a replica of the one's we've seen here only out of pipes and I don't know what possessed me but I yelled at him. For no reason at all! What a horrible wife I am to him! I'm going to go eat some salt. Been wanting that a lot. Strange…_

_-Isabella_

_January 22_

_Dear Diary,_

_In the air again, the china lead ended in a dead end. But a shop keeper said he used to be a friend of Feng's and that he was a world traveler and that he talked a lot about people not dieing who were thought dead, strange, maybe he's hinting at something. I'll never know though… _

_Phineas looks so cute when he's asleep… he made me another creation today! But he says I can't open it till we touch down in our next stop Poland._

_It's a bit out of the way but when we talked to Baljeet he said he got a good lead from Poland telling him that he knew something about a man named Jarogniew Ostrowski who was mentioned in one of the emails Baljeet gave us. Hope this lead gives us something!_

_Oh! I almost forgot! I saw Holly today, who knows why she was in China, but it was nice to see her again. We went out and got coffee (Hard to find in the place we were in in China) she told me about her family and how she's engaged to one of the people she met a while back on a trip to Africa. She seems happy. Though I'm not sure why that girl left the Fireside Girls! She has a debt still to pay! Why did she insist on campfire badges being made indoors!_

_I need to talk to her. _

_-Isabella_

"Isabella, are you okay, you seem pretty shaken up, normally writing calms you down, what's the matter?" Phineas pleaded.

"Holly, why did that girl leave the Fireside Girls!" Isabella said as she pounded he fist on the airplane tray in front of her bumping the person in front of her who in turn, turned around to glare at her.

"Calm down! You know as well as I do that her family got transferred to Germany." He rested his hand on her hand trying to calm her down.

"But she left with out asking me first! It's common curtsey to tell your superiors before any one else your leafing! She didn't have to leave!"

"Yes, she did, the military doesn't change their minds that way, according to the whims of little girls. Now, what is the matter, you've been acting strangely, it concerns me."

"What does it matter to you, you don't care!" She began to sob as Phineas began to wonder if something was seriously wrong with her, or possibly her mental stability was off. He wrapped his arms around her sobbing body as he thought to himself and wondered if she was fit for travel, he loved her after all, and loving somebody means thinking for others when they themselves can't think correctly, right?

_January 25_

_Dear Diary, _

_We are here in Poland and as it turns out that lead was a great one! The man said that a person matching Ferb's description was there about a month ago and worked for him gathering fish to sell in the market. He said he was a very good fisher, the fish seemed to nearly jump into his lap. He also said he had a person with him, who didn't talk much. I wonder who that is._

_-Isabella_

_January 26_

_Dear Diary, _

_We stayed at a hotel close to the fisherman's house and he said that 'Jaro' was talking about fulfilling a want to go to Kenya all his life. Guess where were going now? _

_-Isabella_

_January 27_

_Dear Diary, _

_We are on the plane to Kenya today, it's a bit different from the rest because were flying there in a bush plane. Scary! Phineas insisted we land in Paris for a couple of hours so he could 'fix up' the plane, guess that means the plane won't look like a bush plane anymore after he gets his hands on it! Frankly, I'm okay with that so as I write this I'm sitting watching him measure the wings for modifications. That's the Phineas I fell for. _

_-Isabella_

_January 28_

_Dear Diary,_

_We have officially arrived in Kenya, and the locals around here call Ferb the 'mysterious green haired boy' . They called him Juba meaning Born on Monday because he arrived Monday 3 weeks ago. They say (The locals) that he stopped to give some medicine to the people and left as quickly as he came. This is a complete dead end, I guess were going by the e-mails again. So, to Mexico! Though I don't understand why Ferb had to go this way, it's a rather complex route, wouldn't I have made more sence to go in a strait line, I guess that's Ferb._

_-Isabella_

_P.S. Phineas thinks that I need to go to a mental hospital because of some 'mood swings' though I have no idea what he's talking about. I've never gotten mad over petty little things and then broke down crying, oh well. _

_January 29_

_Dear Diary,_

_Viva la Mexico! We had a lead from one of the locals pointing us towards Chihuahua, Mexico he seemed really paranoid though, like he wasn't supposed to be telling us the information he did. Oh well, Viva la Mexico!_

_-Isabella_

_The two stepped out of the plane onto the hot of mid summer/ winter in Mexico. It was Hot! The sun beat down as the two crawled out of the plane. _

"_I think we should go back to the plane, it was air conditioned. "Isabella whined. _

"_It's all to find Ferb, and Vanessa for that kid… oh dear I forgot his name, oh well, I'll remember sometime." _

"_Who are we looking for this time?" Isabella asked as she fit her hat to her head, trying to attract heat with her black hair, a nearly impossible task._

"_Fermin Rios." _

"_Do we have any information?"_

"_No, so were going to have to look up the people records."_

"_That won't help much, they don't keep files like Americans do, people could completely disappear and it would be very easy. "_

"_So how do we go about this then?" Phineas asked after a pause._

"_That's the challenge."_

"_Let's get started."_


	8. More than appearance

**Oh... my...gosh... 2 months I'm truly a horrible author. Okay, I'll do a new chapter. I'll cut the chatting. Review if you wish.**

Phineas turned to Isabella for a second, "I don't think we should go to to find Ferb yet."

"Why not? Were all packed and ready to look for him." Isabella asked.

"Your more important right now."

"What does that mean?"

"Were going to the doctor missy."

"Why on this planet would we need to do that! Your insane!"

"That's why, Isabella, we need to get you checked out, I don't think somethings right."

"Fine whatever, it's me, I would think I would know if I needed to go to the doctor."

"That's just it, you don't notice, that's why I'm taking you, because I love you."

"What ever."

They walked into the nearest reputable hospital and filled out the paper work to be admitted. Isabella pulled out her ever-present journal and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_Phineas has me in a doctors office because he thinks I'm insane or something. It doesn't matter, the doctor will just find out that there is NOTHING wrong with me and will send me on my happy way and Phineas will just have to deal with it. _

Isabella put down her pencil as she herd a crash and a man dressed in black ran into the room holding a gun up in the air, pistol style. "Give me the information I need and I'll be on my way... Is there a Phineas Flynn in here?"

The lady at the front desk pointed at Phineas who stat there in a state of shock. The man walked over to Phineas and shoved a piece of paper in his hand as the man yelled to him "Theres a 'present' in your car waiting for you." He dashed out of the room in just as much of a dramatic fashion as the entry.

Phineas opened the crumpled piece of paper. In sloppy hand writing there was written:

_Don't look for your brother if you know whats right for you and your wife. This is my first warning._

Phineas' face went white as he read and folded the paper. "Can you hand me your nerves pills?" Phineas asked.

"Are you crazy, those are prescribed for me and were in a doctors office, there couldn't be a worse place to ask,"

"Just give them to me."

"I will if you let me read the note."

"You really don't want to."

"I do. Were married Phineas, that means we share each other burdens!"

"Fine but you hand me the pills as soon as I give you the note."

"Deal."

They traded as Phineas took 2, and Isabella's face went white. "I think I'll need one too." She said.

Isabella took one too as Phineas gave the paper work to the still in shock secretary. She entered the info and said "The doctor will be with you in a moment." as if she was a Zombie. Phineas and Isabella comforted each other as the doctor asked for the next patient.

"Hola Senora Flynn, sit please."

After a long check up the doctor sighed.

"Is she going to be okay? I don't know lately what has been wrong! She's seemed so," Phineas began to say quickly.

"She's fine senior Flynn, shes just, as you Americans call it, pregnant."

"Pregnant?" They said equally shocked and in unison.

"Yes, by my estimation about 5 months." He said.

"Woah." Isabella said as she sat back.

"This explains soo much!" Phineas said loudly.

"Yes, now, I understand you've been under a great deal of stress, I would recommend that you take her home and try to giver her as comfortable a pregnancy as possible."

"Okay." Phineas said a bit in shock.

"Take these pain killers if you are ever in pain Senora Flynn."

"T-thank you sir." The words fell out of her mouth as she just wondered what to do, they couldn't find Ferb or The little boy's mother, some one had just handed Phineas a threatening note, and she was pregnant. Her life was falling apart already.

They walked down to the car discussing what to do.

"There's no way we can find them, you read the note!" Isabella argued

"We won't!" Phineas yelled back.

"Wait what? I thought you would want to look for Ferb no matter what."

"True enough but..." His statement faded as he looked in the car there in the front seat was a person. A look of panic went between the 2, not sure weather he was dead or alive. They walked quietly over to the car, trying their best to not be seen and opened the door. The body fell out of the car door as Phineas opened it. They looked at the man which they found to be the pilot of the plane they had flown to Mexico in.

"Phineas I don't like this, an innocent man was killed because of us." Isabella said shakily. "There's something bigger then just finding Ferb and a kids parents to this." Pinned on the mans shirt was the words: _Warning 2._ Written on it. Phineas pulled off the not and held it up to the sun to see if there was invisible ink on it. Sadly there wasn't, and no secret message they could find. They called the police and got the body removed along with some paper work, 3 hours later they sat in there car again.

"Phineas, what are we going to do?" Isabella asked.

" Were going to find Ferb."

"What? But the note specificity said..."

"Were not going to look for Ferb, were going to find him."

"But!"

"Now the first thing to do is check this car for audio and tracker bugs. We don't want people finding us do we?"

"No..."

"Good hand me your bag." she did so as he pulled out her phone and pulled some wiring out of the stereo, making a rough bug detector. He ran it over the car and them finding there was one in the dash board and the tire well.

"Now that were bug free I need to get some groceries."

"Now is not the time for shopping Phineas!"

"I'm not, I'm going to make a man tracking device but to do that I need more than what we have in this car unless your willing to have your phone permanently destroyed?"

"Okay, let's go get some groceries." Isabella sighed as she wondered to herself why he hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"Your thinking why I haven't thought of a man tracker in the first place?"

"Eeep!"

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yes.?"

"Because a treasure hunt is more fun! Plus I get to spend more time with you and away from my job! I need to be around you all the more now that your pregnant." He smiled.

Typical Phineas, she thought to herself. "It isn't as if this all of a sudden popped up I had 'it' inside of me for 5 months, which frankly creeps me out."

"Relax hon, were going to have fun with this and fix those bad guys... permanently!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Isabella thought to hereself, as she silently hoped nothing would go too horribly wrong, not that it already hadn't.


	9. A Moment

**Hey guess what? I'm updating sooner than 2 months later! Thank you, thank you. Now, here's the dealio, the chapters are starting to wind down, I have 2 other stories to work on and such, so my stories are taking turns, but, since I only have 4 or 5 chapters ,left (yes it will take that long!) you'll have to sit tight. Enjoy the ride. And wait for the next update. Smile! Review if you wish.**

Phineas put the final pieces to his 'man tracker' together. He pushed his makeshift power button on (a light switch) and the odd looking device started up. The device asked for a DNA sample of Ferb which strangely enough, Phineas had (who knew he carried around Ferb's old toolbox in the back of his car?)

It took quite a while of standing in one place and waiting for it to load but finally it loaded.

"Target acquired, location:" Phineas and Isabella held their breath momentarily until the device spoke again, "Kushima, Japan."

"Could there _be_ a farther place to travel?"

"Um yes, we could be flying to India." Phineas said.

"Well exactly how long does it take to fly to Japan from here?"

"About 13 and a half hours." Isabella groaned at the very thought of 13 hours on a plane.

"Can't you just create a teleporter or something?"

"Oh Isabella, even I'm stopped at the laws of physics, you can't change them ever, even if you wanted to, bad." Phineas paused as he seemed to just look off into space as he just thought about how much he really missed Ferb. "Besides, I forgot the science for that old one in Candace's phone..." He paused as he began to think. "Ferb had it." A frown grew over his normally cheerful face. Isabella sensed his distress and quickly knew what to do.

"Phineas," She began slowly. "Could you build a teleporter... for me?"

"But as I said Isabella, the science is impossible."

"Not impossible, you know that very well, it's impossible for you to remember, Ferb being gone has put a lot of trouble over you and I know you don't want to remember, but you NEED to face those problems head on!"

"You just don't get it do you?" He said a horrid look coming over his face, "Ferb could be dead for all we know! It's just tracking his DNA! Besides, even if a particle moderator could do the trick where could we find one?" Isabella began to smile as he began mumbling to himself about how all the science would work for a teleporter. He was doing it, facing his fear head on.

**~break break break~**

"Well Isabella?" Phineas asked as he gestured to the now standing teleporter.

"It could be better." She said seriously as she rubbed her chin. Phineas' face dropped as he heard he. Isabella began to giggle as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Your gullible." She said as she played with his hair.

"Don't do that." She said looking to the side as he blushed profusely.

"Let's go!" She responded as she grabbed his hand. Suddenly they both looked up at each other. Locking eyes a pleasant warmth went through out their bodies. They were falling in love all over again. Isabella returned he other hand to Phineas' free hand. Holding both hands as the sun bean to set. A fairytale setting was appearing right before their eyes.

Clapping was heard as they turned to one very tall figure, and one relatively short figure next to each other as they walked out of the shadows. "How romantic." Bueford teased as a slightly nervous Baljeet appeared next to him. He was tightly holding Mishty's hand as the threesome stood in a almost heroic looking posture.

"What are you doing here?" Phineas asked.

"Well, you haven't called me for a week..."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to remind him!" Isabella panicked.

"No worries!" Mishty giggled as she gave her a hug. "I understand being busy!"

"Oh you have no idea!" Isabella joked as they walked out into a hardly visible area to talk and update each other on the recent happenings.

"So... this is awkward." Bueford said as he rubbed the back of his scalp.

"Yes. But I have one question." Phineas said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Talk at the same time as me and you'll never live to see your wedding day!" Bueford threatened to Baljeet.

Phineas ignored the violent remark. "Where did you come from?" He asked as he pointed to Bueford. "Long story short, he showed up at my apartment demanding to talk to Phineas (you) who he had heard had come out of hiding."

"I was hiding?"

"Apparently so." Baljeet shrugged. "He wished to help."

"You can help me by staying home."

"We came to Mexico for nothing?" They complained.

"In essence, yes."

"I'm not gunna let you just send me home like that!"

"Really?" A conniving look came over Phineas' face. He walked over to the teleporter and oh so carefully shoved them in. He viewed through the portal as they got up and angrily shook their fists in the air. " You can stay at home and I'll give you recent information, Isabella will make sure but this is only a journey for Isabella and I."

"Fine." Baljeet sighed, "I get what you mean. If just was just a mission for Mishty and I, no offense but I wouldn't want you along."

"Exactly, I'll go get Mishty." He walked over and after a lot of coaxing got her to go through the portal too. They sealed up the portal and directed it to Japan.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She smiled.

"Are you sure, who knows what could happen."

She grabbed his arm, "I know, that is what makes it all the more interesting." An anxious gleam flared in her eyes, a look Phineas hadn't seen since their wedding day.

"Well then, Ladies first." She smiled offering his arm to help her in.

"Why thank you Phineas." She said giving him a quick kiss, then pulling him in, causing him to fall in head over heels on top of her. The both laughed heartally as the people around them stared at them precariously. They helped each other up, not caring what the people thought.

They walked through the streets hand in hand as they stood in front of a building. Phineas' home-made man-tracker began to beep, this was the place. A ring came from Isabella's purse.

"Before we go in I need to answer this." Isabella said as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is John, have you found her yet?" Isabella's face went pale, she had forgotten this whole time the reason they were even on this hunt was because of his mother. Phineas grew concerned. She put a hand over the phone, "It's John." Phineas' face changed to a face of confusion but then replied by saying, "Tell him what we have found... kid version."

"N..no. We are..."

"In down town Japan, I know, I've been tracking you, but have you found the building holding my Mother, I wish to discuss somethings with her once you find her." Isabella wondered what this boy could possibly want to talk about to a person he hasn't seen in a long time.

"We are in front of a building that might have her..."

"Your wasting your time, there's only a person by the name of Ferb Fletcher there."

"How do you know that?"

"Blueprints, he owns the building, you can get them off the internet."

"Oh." She sighed slightly frustrated that she hadn't thought of that.

"Report when you find her, my research says she IS in Japan but it might be difficlut to find her because no one has seen or heard from her since last year."

"That's SO positive." She said, her voice reeking of sarcasm.

"Yes, report later."

"I..." He hung up on her. She turned to Phineas. "What a rude little brat!"

"Now be calm, he's the one who even initiated this hunt, we need to say kind things of him, even when he isn't here."

"True." She paued for a moment. "Hey Phineas,"

"Yes?"

"He said that this building is listed under the name Ferb Fletcher. Do you think...?" He grabbed her had as the rushed inside the building, Phineas dragging he along the way. They ran up to the lady behing the desk.

"I can I meet with Ferb Fletcher?"

"Um, certainly, third floor, second door on the left." She said. They rushed into the elevator. Phineas could hardly punch in the numbers fast enough. He leaned his head against the back of the elevator and let out a large sigh.

"It's him, he's here, I can't believe it!"

"Don't be so certain, remember all the false one's we ran into?"

"Yes, but I know it's him, I can feel it!"

"I hope your right." Isabella said, "For your sake." She let out a quiet sigh knowing worse was yet to come, the only question was, what would happen?


	10. Ferb's Parents

**Well guys, I've been getting a lot of favorites... but it sort of annoys me when people don't comment. So due to the ridiculous amount of favorites, I'll write another chapter, but PLEASE, comment if you fave.! You could even just write 'faved.' and I'd be happy but whatever, end of rant, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

The elevator door opened as Phineas dragged Isabella along. He looked around at the decor, "This whole building positively reeks of Ferb's style!" Phineas was grinning ear to ear. He rang the doorbell as he tapped his foot impatiently. The door opened as a butler stood in front of them.

"May I help you?" He asked as he looked down on Phineas and Isabella.

"Yes, we need to talk to Ferb Fletcher." Phineas stated. This way sir he said as he gestured to a sitting room lavishly decorated, positively reeking of modern French style.

As Isabella walked past the butler she grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her height. "Don't demean me." She said as she glared at him. "I know karate." She let go of his tie as she jogged to catch up with Phineas, an irritatingly perky look on her face.

As she caught up with him, his mouth was agape as he looked at the person in front of him. In front of the couple was what appeared to be a miniature version of Ferb, a 2 or 3 year old one at least. He looked up at them with questioning eyes as he sucked on a pacifier. A woman with green hair walked in her eyes looked tired as she picked him up, "What are you here for? If your here to file another settlement then..."

"No, no no." Phineas said. "Were here for a Ferb Fletcher."

"Oh, well, here's over there." She said as she pointed to a man, graying at the temples, stiffly dressed as he walked over to them and shook both Isabella and Phineas' hands. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Wheres Ferb?" Phineas asked, suddenly looking lost.

"Here!" He joked as he shook his hands in the air. He saw Phineas' solemn face. "He could also be in Tyoko... that's my son."

The woman with green hair walked over to her husband as she said that she didn't want to hear that name mentioned. "Fine dear, he leaned close to Phineas, you might want to go down town to 235 Wayward Street. It will tell you some information I think you might need to know." With that he pushed them out of the apartment and onto the street. "Good riddance ya pests!" He yelled as he turned to his wife. Phineas looked down at his hand and apparently the man, Ferb has shoved a business card in his hand. "Mr. and Mrs Fletcher, attorneys in law."

"That whole scenario made no sense!" Isabella began to fume, "We went there for answers and instead got more questions! What kind of a..." Phineas grabbed her wrists which were now above her head.

"Enough." Phineas said calmly. "We'll check out the building and see what we can find out."

Isabella let out a loud sigh as she agreed to go before going on a rampage to 'sue the pants off him for misleading them.'

"To 235 Wayward Street!" Phineas yelled as he hailed a cab and they were off.

**~Break, Break, Break~**

**(*Mini authors note* The building was a family tree research center)**

The translator walked out with a few sheets of paper. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, this tree is quite the record and I'm not sure weather you'll follow due to the fact it was originally in Japanese..."

"Just hurry up with it." Isabella complained.

"Isabella!"

"What, I'm just sayn' what were all thinkin'."

"Well here is the rough summation, please bear with me."

"Okay." Phineas said gleefully.

"Ferb was born to Patricia Staff, a girl from New Jersey. At the time she was married to Lawrence Fletcher, who soon upon seeing what Ferb looked like decided to divorce and remarried another person with the same name as Ferb, Ferb Fletcher. She married him 1 week after meeting him due to her adoration of the name Ferb. She did this to remember the name, but replace her son. As you know Lawrence married Linda Flynn and that is pretty much the story but another player comes into this story."

"Who?" Phineas asked.

"Well, your mother used to be married to a man by the name of Pin Flynn,"

"Yes I know." Phineas said impatiently.

"What is odd is that after the alleged death of your father he too disappeared, he completely vanished from all the world records, in essence, he went off the grid. So one could draw the conclusion that he was kidnapped by Pin. Is there any reasons you know of that he might want to kidnap or murder your father?"

"My Mother divorced him for being abusive..."

"My dear, I have reason to believe that Ferb might also be kidnapped or killed by this man."

A look of sheer terror went arcoss his face as he grabbed Isabella's wrist. "Thank you for translating!" Phineas yelled as he ran out of the building setting his locator on Ferb's trail once again.

"Phineas, why do you think the tracker might have been wrong last time?"

"That's Ferb's step brother, and his Mother is one in the same, simple same DNA problem." Phineas set his locator and waited a few moments for it to catch up with it's self. After a few moments it pointed to down town Japan, a few blocks from where they were.

"Let's find Ferb!" Phineas yelled as he hailed yet another cab.

"Phineas, we have a problem..." Isabella yelled, "I need to get to the hospital, now!"

"But it's been only 27 weeks!"

"Now Phineas!"

Phineas looked in the direction of Ferb longingly, but at this moment, Isabella was more important.

**Another author's note: Yes, a baby can be born at 27 weeks (87% survival rate).**


	11. The Lost

**Review. ^-^ That is all. **

For some reason the world gets to be a very dark place when the world seems to be crashing around you. Even the perspective of a new child seemed dreary. The thoughts possessed Phineas' mind as he drove his wife to to hospital. Heck he didn't even know if the child was going to be a boy or girl, let alone the fact they weren't prepared for such an event as a child. No crib, no bottles, no clothes. They weren't ready. Suddenly his mind was drawn to what was to happen afterward, after he dropped her off. He was to find Ferb. He had a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be an easy reunion.

His mind seemed to be being ripped apart by all the many thoughts and occurrences. His hands gipped the sides of his red hair in frustration. Suddenly he remembered he was driving, putting both hands back on the wheel. "How can girls handle all this!" He yelled, forgetting Isabella in the back.

"Uh, hello! This isn't exactly a walk in the par- OW!" She yelled as the car hit a pot hole. "Thanks for being careful!"

"Were here!" He yelled over the blaring music, an attempt to cancel out her pained sounds, he wasn't trying to be insensitive but he didn't care to hear some sounds.

**~Break Break Break~**

Phineas looked up at the building as a cool wind blew through his hair. Something wasn't right, it wasn't going to be a heart warming reunion like he hoped. He walked inside the building as he approached the front desk. "Is there a Ferb Fletcher here?" He asked the lady at the front desk.

She pulled out a card rotary and flipped to the F's. Pulling down her glasses the elderly secretary slowly looked up. "Yes." She said as she handed him the card. "Bring it back by 10:00 PM." She said as she stamped the back of the card and pulled a lever as a elevator appeared from nowhere. This was indeed a odd building.

As he stood in the elevator he looked out the old bars of the elevator. Emerging on the roof he looked out at the flat before him. The chill wind caught him by surprise in the not enclosed elevator. Stepping out the elevator sank into the floor being closed off by concrete. "Greetings." A voice said from behind him as he quickly turned around. A tall man looked at him. "So your the great Phineas Flynn." He cackled. He had dark greased back hair his brown eyes gleaming.

"My, you are a scrawny little fellow." He laughed. He was the very essence of a villan. Black tuxedo wrapped him to look like a conductor, he even had the stick. "Ferb has told me much about you."

"Where's Ferb!" Phineas yelled.

"Oh he's quite safe." He smiled, "In fact, I have some one you might like to meet too." The elevator reemerged with a silhouette walking out of the metal elevator. His tall figure looked quite similar to someone he knew but couldn't place. The man could tell he couldn't quite place him. "Hmm, how sad." He smirked. "You don't even recognize your own step-father."

Phineas' eyes grew large as he looked at the man before him. He didn't look at all like his normal self with red hair, and suite. His glasses were gone and looked more like a minion to the dark man than his step-father.

"Dad!" He yelled trying to run to him. A firm pair of hands gripped him. He looked back to see who was holding him. 2 Men who looked like CIA agents gripped his arms.

"If I were you son, I wouldn't fight." One of them said.

"Why not?" He yelled, tears welling his eyes. "I can't cry!" He told himself, "I need to keep them from thinking I'm weak." He shut his eyes hard as he tried to stop himself.

The man in the black tuxedo turned to him. "Calm yourself boy." He said squatting down and eventually sitting on the ground cross legged. "I'm not going to hurt you. Yet." He smiled. "Let me tell you a little story about your family. Zach, Chase, let him sit." They forced him to sit on the concrete, still gripping his arms.

"I'm not gunna run." Phineas quipped looking at the 2.

"I believe him." The man said as the 2 guards slowly let go of his arms. Phineas sat completely with a nostalgic look.

"What is it?" He asked, half curious what the man had to say.

"First of all my name is Luke, it might be best for you not to know my last name for now."

"Fair enough." Phineas said.

"I was married to a gorgeous woman, a famous woman at that." he said remembering his past. "She was and is my love, my true love, my only love." Phineas thought about Isabella. He could relate.

"I was quite happy and I thought we were in love, but she seemed discontented. She had been like that for 6 or 7 months. Then she dropped a perpetual bomb on me. 'Luke,' she said. 'I want a divorce.' It felt as though my heart had been ripped out. We had 2 kids and were a happy family I thought. Apparently we weren't. Phineas," He said looking up at him for the first time during his story. "One of those kids was you."

Phineas felt like he had been struck by a bullet. The man in front of him was his father! "What?" Phineas stood up in rage. His blood began to boil looking at the man in front of him, the man he mother had always said was abusive, and fickle. The man who almost forced himself and Candace into foster care. The man in front of him, was evil.

Phineas pulled out the pen he had made long ago that turned with one click into a sword. Luke laughed. "Oh boy, this is the 21st century, like a sword will keep me from accomplishing my mission. I have kept this fool alive all this time so I could do something I've always wanted to do since Linda remarried. The man aimed a greed light at his forehead. The world started to go dark for Phineas. "You, my dear son, will kill your father!" Phineas felt his body slipping, feeling as thought it was being ripped from his own body. He tried to yell out but he no longer could control his own body. He felt as though he was watching a horror movie, he couldn't control anything. He felt weak, and helpless. "Dad!" He screamed. It was no use. He was now no longer in control, his birth dad was.

He watched himself pull out his sword and run over to his Dad. "No!" Everything seemed in slow motion as he watched himself draw his sword flung back, poised to kill. He couldn't watch as he saw himself put a blow to his father.

He was dead. His father had died before his eyes.

He felt himself slowly coming back to control his body again. He dropped to his knees. Sobbing. His fathers mangled body a few feet away.

"I'm soo glad you feel the same about your father," Luke Cackled. "Don't you get it Phineas?" He tilted his head to look him in the eyes. "I gave you your creative powers Phineas. I created you." Phineas turned his head to the side so he wouldn't look in his father's eyes. The man stood up and walked off the terrace. He looked back at him. "You would be wise to become like me." He said to him as he turned and walked onto the elevator and seeped into the building below.

He dropped to his knees his tears falling to the ground. A distant ringing was heard as he looked at his phone, vibrating waiting for him to answer. It was Isabella.


	12. A Little Information

**Another chapter, I didn't intend to write it when I feel all apathetic but I just needed to write something. So I cranked up my and began to write. And Yes, I DID just kill Phineas' dad, or little friend who sent them on this journey in the first place will appear, things are going to come to a climax in THIS chapter (And the next one... I think, I'm not quite sure yet [I'm also not sure if I'm going to save yet or not.. ]) Hope you enjoy as the story begins to end. **

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello Mr. Flynn, this is Doctor Stevens, I'm calling for your wife Isabella, she is in labor now, she wanted to know if you were okay." He said.

"OH, that's great." Phineas said. "Doctor, do you mind if I call you back later? I have an important matter to attend to." De said dryly. It was all he could manage as he looked up to see the lanky figure of Ferb walking toward him.

"With all due respect sir- " Phineas hung up as he stood up and looked at his brother. "Ferb?"

"Hi Phineas." Ferb replied with a no-nonsense tone. Phineas reached out to give him a hug, but Ferb pushed him back. "Now is not the time." He told his brother.

Phineas looked at him as if he were just thrown on the ground and kicked. "What happened?" Phineas whispered to himself as Ferb led him to the elevator to go down stairs.

The air between them was awkward and quiet. Phineas wanted to begin to say some questions, comments, concerns, and many other things but just as he would open his mouth Ferb would glare at him. He was beginning to wonder is this was his brother at all. But he didn't want to make him angry, or anymore angry than he already was.

The elevator came to a jolting stop and disappeared into the ceiling once again. Ferb grabbed his wrist as he pulled him over to the lady at the frond desk. Ferb placed the card Phineas had had in his hand on the table, handing it to her, who just nodded in acknowledgment of the return.

He was pulled into a room where he was practically thrown into a chair. After getting his bearings he looked around the room and began to deduce where he could possibly be. Judging from the interior decoration it was Ferbs house, but it had an air of transient being. Like he could move at any time and be ready to go in a few hours. Phineas finally let his gaze rest on Ferb who was now tall with glasses and slicked back hair. His appearance looked fatigued though covered by his outer wear that he skillfully used to deflect attention from his face.

Ferb crossed his legs and began to stair at his brother. His eyebrow raised. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a slightly more American accent than Ferb usually used.

"I was told by my tracker that you were here." He said pointing to his device.

"So you are still using those ridiculous inventions of yours?"

"Hey! They are not ridiculous! My 'device' found you did it not!"

A smile grew over Ferb's face. "You and I both know that, but she doesn't" He gestured to the hallway as a woman with raven black hair, a black outfit, and high heeled boots walked out of the hallway. She gave the same smirk Ferb did as she said, "Yo." that was all as she walked and sat next to Ferb, who promptly out his arm around her shoulder. Something about the scene didn't seem right.

"Ferb, can you _please_ tell me whats going on?"

"I suppose I could, but then you'd end up dead now wouldn't you?"

"I..I.."

"Oh Phineas, your soo easy to pull a figure of speech on."

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LAUGH WHEN MY FATHER JUST DIED!"

"Your Phineas, my brother, why wouldn't you?" Ferb got down to eye level with Phineas. His eyes seemed to cut him down to the core. "Your not the brother you used to be."

"I've changed Ferb. And you should have too." He glared at his brother.

Ferb sat in front of Phineas. He looked him in the eye. With out looking back he said, "Vanessa, do you mind if I talk to Phineas a minute. The door closed behind him. "Phineas I've got a story you have been waiting your whole life to hear."

**~*Break Break Break*~**

Ferb Sat across from Phineas a deadly serious expression across his face. " When I was 11 you remember how I had witnessed my father being 'shot'."

Phineas nodded.

"Well, I didn't witness him being shot."

A look of suprise went across Phineas' face as it returned to normal, he motioned for his Ferb to go on.

"Back on that day I was walking with my Dad as a white van pulled up next to us. The man took out a gun and aimed it up in the air, threatening to shoot if we didn't come with him. We refused as he aimed at us. Instead of hitting us he hit a dog. He instantly killed the dog so there was blood everywhere. The man began to panic as he took out what looked like a TV remote scanning us and creating exact clones of Dad. He dragged the dog away leaving a clone of my father. It looked quite convincing that Dad had been shot. He then grabbed Dad and drove away. I never really saw him again. However, I know he is alive. That man need him for something. I stayed at him, troubled, trying to think of a way to get Dad back.

I wanted to get him back but you and mom were so shaken up I couldn't take you with me. So I went on my own. I had a mission, to find Dad. Along the way I met Vanessa again who promised to help me as much as possible in the future. She became my one contact left in the real world. I never really thought about the grief I caused you and Mom, all I knew was I knew the truth, officers wouldn't believe me, and I needed to get Dad back."

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking for Dad, you could have called, or told the story or something!" Phineas blurted.

"Phineas, I was after all 11."

"Right."

"To continue, I went about my searches going about different alias'. I knew the man was dangerous so I, in essence, went off the grid, became a person who no body would know, and no body would remember. Eventually around last year I found him. I concealed myself to make sure he would never know who I was, and was taken as an apprentice. I quickly superseded him, and he found me a threat. All I could gather about the man was that he was a scientist. I had to know where he had Dad. About the time of him kicking me out of the business, I got a call from Vanessa who had been tracking him for me with her Dad's Inators'. She called sobbing talking about how she was done with Danny and wanted to meet me in Tokyo. So she moved out here and has been my assistant ever since. Now there is a final piece of information." He smiled.

"And that would be?"

"I planned for you to come here because I needed you."

"What, how?"

"It was quite simple, I tracked down some pieces for a hologram and sent you a clone of Vanessa's son John." John then walked from around the corner. Smiling.

"Hi guys!" He beamed, totally different from when they first sort-of met him.

Ferb tuned back to Phineas. Phineas' jaw agape. "I need you because you have an inventive mind, and a capacity for making tools modern science has yet to make. Oh and before you start protesting about Dad being dead, he's not, that was a clone."

And with that news, Phineas promptly passed out. "Even super genuises have a 'information do-not-pass' line." Ferb chucked to himself. And with that Ferb went out to get something to wake him up.


	13. Confused? Click this chapter

**I got a lot of comments saying they were confused so I broke down the story for those who are confused. :D**

There is also a flow chart that goes with this story, since I can't post links, go to DeviANTart and click on search, type in septembersong. Click on any of the PICTURES (The poem is not mine) and it's entitles Story explaination. As of right now it should be the most recent picture.

started to get confusing and people didn't know what happened so I made a flowchart to explain it. It makes sense to me, I don't know about anyone else. Here is my written explanation of the story, here we go:

General story line:

Phineas and Isabella are married now, Ferb vanished at age 11 which everyone thinks is because of the murder of his father. One day, Phineas and Isabella, after returning from mandatory marriage counciling sees a boy named John who asks for their help in finding his mother Vanessa. When he mentions that she might be with Ferb Phineas and Isabella are launched into a world trek on a search for Ferb and Vanessa.

Explaination of what just happned: Starting in the blue outlined bubble- A car pulls in front of Mr. Flynn- Fletcher who is walking with Ferb, pulls out a gun and says "Come with me." They refuse and the man proceeds to pull out a gun and aim for Mr. Flynn-Fletcher and misses hitting the dog instead. The man freaks out and decided to make a clone of Ferb's Dad. This clone cannot move and lays it in the pool of the dogs blood to look like he had been shot. Ferb is left behind and the real Mr. Flynn-Fletcher is taken with the man in the van.

Ferb then leaves home at 11. Everyone suspects it's because of his dad being murdered but's actually because he knows the truth and doesen't think any one else can handle it. As he is leaving he run into Vanessa who he for some reason tells the whole story to, she decides to keep in touch with Ferb and help him if he needs anything.

Ferb travels the world looking for his dad with his name changing in every place he goes. After a year of traveling he finds the man who kidnapped his father. He convinces the man who kidnapped his father to take him on as an apprentice so he can become close to him and eventually find out where he is keeping his father.

As it turns out the man who kidnapped his father is Phineas' biological father. After many years Ferb still hasn't gotten any closer to finding his father so he contacts phineas trough a hologram of Vanessa's son John. Thus connecting this story to the story of Phineas and Isabella.

Explanation of the information in "Ferb's Parents" or chapter 10.

Ferb's Mom's maiden name is Patricia Staff. She married Ferb's Dad. Lawrence Fletcher. Ferb was born and as soon as Ferb's mother laid eyes on him, seeing what he looked like she immediately divorced Lawrence and married another man also by the name of Ferb Fletcher. She married him simply because she liked the name.

Now on the other side of the family, Linda Flynn was married to a man named Pin Flynn, who she divorced because he was abusive. The 'bad guy' in this scenario is PinFlynn who was bitter about the divorce and kidnapped Ferb's dad out of the hatred for the divorce.

Additional facts that impact the story:

Through contact with Ferb, Vanessa basicly falls in love with him and his mission, she divorces Johnny who she married and ends up moving to where Ferb is (Tyoko). She marries him as so as she gets there and becomes his secretary. At this point Ferb is the bad guy's most trusted henchman, but not trusted enough to know where his Dad is yet. Also, the forcing of Phineas to kill his step-dad, the man he killed was a clone, his dad is some where else being held captive and being used for some reason which brings us to the next chapter... which I will put up soon.


	14. Climax

**We have finally arrived here my amazing followers, the climax, I hope I'm able to do right by you. One more chapter after this, perhaps an epilogue but for now, were winding down. I anticipate finishing by November, the month I started this project one year ago, here we go!**

The air was cold as Phineas stood side by side with his brother he hadn't seen in years. Once again He was on a roof with a final combat eminent. The sun was setting as the fall air began to give him chills. Ferb held up a large gun towards Pin. "Surrender and give us the information now and we will let you go mildly unscathed." Ferb yelled. His familiar British accent gone, he was indeed a very different person now.

"I will not, I need your father." Pin yelled back at Ferb,

"That is one thing you haven't answered for me yet, why do you need my Father?" Ferb's voice rising, it was also beginning to sound desperate. He wanted his Father back.

"That is of no concern to you." Pin said as he clenched his gun. Phineas noticed they were both pointing guns at each other, it was going to be a stale mate unless some one did something. Phineas didn't want it to be a shoot out. He shot up a quick prayer and began to speak.

"Hold on a second.." Phineas held up a finger as if to pause the action. Ferb and Pin aimed their guns at the ground. "Thank you." Phineas said. "Now if you will kindly sit and wait." Phineas smiled genuinely at the 2.

"What the heck!" Pin yelled.

Phineas grinned again. "Thank you so much! I'm going to get something, why don't you just sit and chat." Ferb and Pin looked at each other with confusion. As Phineas closed the door Ferb looked at Pin. "Don't look at me, I have no idea what hes thinking." Ferb said to him.

**Break Break Break**

Phineas hurried down the stairs, not sure whether his plan would work. He pulled the person locator out of his pocket and threaded in a strand of Ferb's hair that he had managed to acquire. 3 dots came on the screen. One for Ferb, One for Ferb's mother, and one for Ferb's dad, his Dad. He let out a sigh of relief, at least he knew that he was in the area. Once on the ground floor of the building he took out a large sling shot and fired up a book. It landed on the roof. Ferb crawled towards it and picked it up, _How to Get Along, the Mediator Way._

"What is that!" Pin yelled. "Your brother stopped us from having a duel and then shoots us a book on how to get along? What is this kid?"

Ferb smiled slightly, "He's after all still Phineas, he doesn't like fights."

**Meanwhile**

Phineas whipped around the corner running as fast as he could toward the dot he knew was not Ferb, or his mother. This dot was not moving, no quivering of busy movement, this dot, was underground.

Finally He reached the building where he was being kept. 1873 Fair St. He walked up to the house and jiggled the handle of the house that promptly opened. Letting himself in he herd the thumping of music coming from downstairs. Curiosity overwhelmed him as he went down stairs to see what was going on.

Rounding the corner he walked in on an empty room with a boom box in the middle of the room. He didn't want to disturb the room so he left and continued on toward the basement. Walking down the concrete steps, the got his first glimpse of the basement, the place his adoptive father had been for the last 8 or so years. It was a small, dark damp basement with no light coming in from the windows. It was in essence, a cave. In the middle of this cave-like basement was a large safe. A knob was set in the middle of the safe as Phineas approached the safe, making sure there was no sensors around the area. It was just a simple safe. Fortunately, Phineas knew how to crack them, by finding some rubber hose and a small cup. He listened carefully for the clicks in the safe, signaling it was safe to go to the next number in the code. He carefully wrote down all the numbers in case he had to remember the code.

Finally on the last click, the door unlocked to reveal a staircase going even further into the earth. Hesitantly Phineas stepped in and after getting his whole body inside the case, the door closed electronicly behind him, causing him to jump a little. After regaining his composure he continued down the winding staircase, not sure what he would see when he would get to the bottom. Upon approaching the bottom of the staircase he found another door, this one required a simple lock and key. Once he opened the door a wondrous sight came into view, a lab, and Ferb's Dad studying something under a microscope. He was safe.

**Break Break Break**

Ferb stood up upon seeing Phineas arrive on the roof again, he was back. Behind him was He father, his Dad he had been looking for since so long ago. Ferb stepped forward to run toward his Dad, but Phineas put his hand out, as if to invisibly stop Ferb. "You can't have him yet. He needs to explain some things to you, and about the person who has been holding him captive all these years. He said he can't come back home until he does so. Deal?" Phineas asked, his face deadly serious.

"Deal." Ferb sighed. Pin shifted his weight from leg to leg, wondering what Mr. Fletcher would say about him, he seemed for ashamed of his actions than angry or vengeful.

He sat on the hard, cold concrete top of the building, cross legged just like he had always done in the past. Ferb, Pin, and Phineas sat, surrounding aging man, Phineas' face full of knowing what he was about to say, Phineas knew in his heart that Ferb needed to hear the story from his Father, not him.

"Shall I start on the day I was 'kidnapped' Pin?" He asked, motioning to Pin who was sitting awkwardly on the outside of the circle.

"I suppose you could." He sighed, as if being condemned.

"Well, after I was 'kidnapped' Pin here took me, bound hand and foot, to an airport where I was flown to Japan. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing with me but I knew he wsn't out to kill me, it was for some other reason he couldn't yet tell me. We got through the airport just fine, for he had already paid for my fares for the plane. He then took me to his house which I instantly recognized as the lost house of the century. The house was a house that was said to have vanished after the massive earthquake that engulfed a couple hundred meters of land. Fortunately there was only one house on that plot of land, a mansion rather that belonged to one of the almost forgotten rulers of Japan in the Nengo period. Due to the earthquake almost all information on the palace was lost, only the stories were left. This man here, Pin was an ex-convict who had mistakenly fell upon this lost palace during his drug cartels, it was a place to meet and sell dugs literally under the city. The mansion that had been there was perfectly intact under the ground for the past four thousand years.

After Pin here was sent to prison for holding and selling drugs he we held for 4 years and than let go by the police. The whole drug cartel had been disrupted and everyone who had ever done business there was caught, and the land was foreclosed on. Pin then got a high paying job illegally, posing as a surgical physician." Ferb's Dad glared at him for a while as Pin looked at the floor sheepishly.

"After gathering enough money to buy the foreclosed land he decided to do as much research as he could to find out how much money he could get for owning this national treasure. Sadly he had no background on how to research such things so he decided to do what he could do best, steal.

He had read about me in the Danville paper being pronounced one of the foremost historians in the area. He took this as an invitation to steal me, and use my talents to find out about this mansion. He explained all this to me in the car on the way to the airport. He was quite kind and asked if I would be willing to go on this historical journey with him, ironically leaving out the fact he was doing this all to get money. I agreed because never in my life had I such an opportunity dropped in my lap.

So since that day I have been here in Japan researching this temple, or mansion, what ever one chooses to call it until last month. After finishing up the studies for the land I asked if I could go home now, I was worried over having left so abruptly but Pin would not let me go. He then revealed to me that he hadn't taken me here fr the historical significance, it was for the money and getting back at Linda. He was enraged when she divorced him and wanted to find a way to get back her. When he noticed I was a great historian, his plan fell into place." Ferb's Dad stood up and put a hand on Pin's shoulder.

"This brings us to the most recent chapter. After the doctors office he had been working for found out he forged the papers he was abruptly fired and his expertise went to work. You see here, Pin is a scientist. All things science intrest him, he created inventions to clone me, knowing Ferb came after him, so he thought that by cloning me and having him 'accidentally' kill me he would retreat back to his home and go on to further hurt his adoptive mother, my wife, Linda. However Ferb has always been a clever boy and discovered it was a clone after the 'body' disappeared into thin air. Ferb I presume took this as a sign he was in the right place, and or getting close to where I was, which was indeed true. So Pin continued to create things to deter Ferb and he locked me in high security down in his basement. Iwasn't allowed to leave, I was to just watch Ferb.

Then, last month I received word that Phineas was looking for Ferb via his adoptive son. I knew this was my chance to get out, so I managed to scramble Phineas' tracking device by using one of Pin's inventions into bringing all 3 parties together. I was banking on Phineas' humanitarian nature to save me, and it did."

Pins's eyes grew wide, "So you were orchestrating this whole meeting!" He asked shocked as he looked at Ferb's Dad.

"Yes, and you should never underestimate the power of a historian." He smiled, "Ferb?" He smiled looking at his son, with water coming to his eyes. Nothing had to be said, he wrapped his son in a hug that spoke volumes through silence.

After finally releasing each other they all looked at Pin, the man who had kept Phineas and Ferb's father locked up for the past 8 years. Finally Phineas said what they were all thinking, "So, what do we do with Pin, technically he can only go to jail for minor rights infringements." Phineas sighed. Pin scooted up against the side of the builing, feeling along the side the all on the roof. He then proceeded to lick his finger and feel the direction of the wind. Phineas and Ferb shifted glaces between each other as they looked back over at pin who was now standing up on the edge of the building.

"Well, I must say it's been a pleasure to keep you all busy for the past eight years, but now I must go on to my next client, a woman in Jamacia, if you'll excuse me. He then pulled a loop on his clothes which Phineas could have sworn was a loop of cloth, jumped off the building, and disappeared as suddenly as he had arrived into the night. The three ran over to the side of the building looking over the side for a parachute or something, nothing, he was gone.

"What do we do now?" Ferb asked. "The last eight years of my existence have been summed up in 10 minutes, what now?"

Phineas smiled at his adoptive father and his brother,"We go on living." He then began to jog backwards toward the elevator on the roof, :I hate to leave after so long but my lovely wife is about to have a baby, catch up with me at Osaka Hospital if you can, and once again, another person who had been recently reintroduced into Ferb's life was gone in the blink of an eye."

"What should happen now Dad?" Ferb asked.

"I assume we go home," He smiled at his son, "and you marry that lovely girl you've like for so long, Vanessa isn't it."

"Yea." Ferb smiled. "I suppose so." With that they left the roof and went to find a taxi to follow Phineas.

**There we go, one more chapter then it's the end, please tell me if you need some info to fill in the blanks, I know it's a large chunk of info to have in one exceptionally long chapter. Hope it was worth it to all of you, also, if you have problems with picturing how Pin fell off the building, look this up on youtube: "DC-Movie 3- Ayumi saw Kaitou Kid" and go to 1:55 unless you feel like seeing the whole clip, this is sort of what Pin did, minus the helicopters. **


	15. Epilogue

**Hey guys, here we are, the epilogue of Lost, I hope you'll find it satisfactory. :D Love you all and thanks for sticking with me as this story played out. –Z**

Phineas arrived in the hospital after Isabella had her baby, a girl with Phineas' red hair and Isabella's face. Phineas instantly love her. Ferb and his father trailed in behind him receiving a shocked face from Isabella to which Phineas simply nodded.

"Phineas, we need to give her a name, I've been putting off the doctor for a long time and he said we could decide when you got here, I don't want to make a single choice without you." She smiled cheerfully, not like she was exhausted or been through a trek around the world.

"How about a international name since we DID just fly around the world looking for this guy." He said pointing to Ferb.

"Sorry!" Ferb put his hands up in surrender.

"I agree Phineas, let's see here, an international name… How about a fairly common name that isn't all that odd for any country, I want her to be a world traveler, like we were." She smiled.

Phineas looked up the most popular names, which were all very unique names. "Charlotte is 1. This year, followed by Sophia, Amelia, Olivia and Ava."

"I like Scarlet." That's her hair color after all.

"I like it." Phineas beamed.

So the baby was named Scarlet which was, as it turned out, not a popular name anywhere which suited Phineas and Isabella just fine.

Baljeet and Mishty were married a week after Scarlet was born to which they sang their song as promised. Everything went well and they were happy. Phineas and Isabella still keep up with them and have been dropping by commonly to check on them, and make sure their doing well.

Ferb promptly married Vanessa after getting approval (And a growl) from his dad. They are doing well.

Phineas and Ferb's Mom and Dad reunited with at first skepticism then crying and happiness. They were just happy to be together. They are doing well.

Pin somehow found the love of his life in jail after he was arrested on multiple offences of property destruction and faked murder (Psychological torture). They got out of jail on the same day 2 years later and are doing well.

Phineas and Isabella decided to pursue their dream jobs and are teaching Scarlet how to read currently at the mere age of 2. They are all doing well.


End file.
